


Count on It

by ponderingpostulates



Series: College AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderingpostulates/pseuds/ponderingpostulates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir is a slacker college student who admired Christa from afar but after meeting each other at a party something more than friendship begins to grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count on It

-September-

Ymir woke groggily to the alarm tone on her cellphone. She felt around her side table for the accursed device so she could shut up the relentless music. She ran her hands through her bed head, thankful that she already took a shower last night. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a button down flannel, throwing her pajama pants carelessly on her already messy floor.

She made her way to the bathroom feeling her weak hangover creep up her spine to the area of her head. She regretted agreeing to have a few drinks with her roommates the previous night. She could never have just a few but at least she had the foresight to stop at the fourth one.

The freckled brunette briefly examined herself in the mirror before brushing her teeth and gathering her hair in the back in a hair clip she’d had since high school.  
As she walked into the living room she spotted one of her roommates, Reiner, passed out on the couch not far from an empty whisky bottle they had shared the previous night. She laughed to herself while stringing up her boots and grabbing her book bag. On her way by the couch she playfully kicked Reiner’s foot hanging over the edge and said,

"Sleep in your bed for once, man." He grunted but made no other acknowledgement. Ymir pulled out her cigarettes and lit on up as she started her walk to her first class that day. This would be the last English credit she needed for her history major. As she enjoyed her first drags of the day she observed other students that lived in the area herd like sheep toward the campus. She spotted a friend and sped up her pace a bit to catch up.

"Sasha! Ready for the new semester?" Ymir clapped her friend on the back as she said it.

"Oh, hey. Yeah, I guess, I have to do some science crap this year, not looking forward to it." Ymir made a face.

"Yeah, me too. Have you eaten yet?" Sasha also pulled a face, more sour than her friends.

"No! I woke up late, I have to eat on campus. Do you wanna come?"

"Please, Reiner roped me into drinking last night and I need to soak it up with bacon and coffee."

—-

A time later the friends were sitting in the lounge area of an on campus café in the student union.

"Alright well, first up for me is a creative writing class…shouldn’t be too bad. I hope anyway. " Ymir sipped gingerly at her coffee willing her dull headache to leave her.

"Oh come on, that’ll be easy, I have to go to biology first thing!" Sasha made a whimper before animatedly biting into a doughnut. Ymir was about to make a snarky reply but it died on her lips when a head of blond hair crossed her vision. The girl it belonged to was painfully cute. Her expression while blowing on her coffee was almost too much to handle and Ymir couldn’t help but stare. After a short moment the girl looked her way, making Ymir look away quickly, blushing at being caught.

"Ymir? You okay?" Sasha had noticed her friends being distracted.

"Yes!" Ymir replied a bit too loud. Sasha raised her eyebrow but didn’t push it further.

—-

Ymir stepped confidently into her English class and dropped down in one of the back rows of the hall. She idly messed with her phone until the teacher showed up. Looking up she was surprised to see the blisteringly cute girl from the café rushing to a seat near the front of the class. Just before the girl sat down she caught Ymir looking at her again and Ymir swore she could have died of embarrassment right then and there. Once was something she might have written off but twice? She put her head in her hands.

—-

"Oh my god, did you even have class today, you dumb ape?" Reiner looked up from what he was doing as Ymir entered their house in the late afternoon.

"Not until tomorrow, I stacked my classes so I go all day two days and party the rest." Ymir rolled her eyes, thinking he was getting a little old for that mentality.

"Speaking of, are you in a sharing mood?" She was referring to the weed Reiner had loaded into a bong on the coffee table. He smiled charmingly.

"Anything for my favorite jerk off." Ymir pushed his head to the side as she sat down beside him and tossed her book bag on the floor nearby.

"Where’s Bert?" She asked after Reiner had finished taking his hit and ungracefully coughing. She cued up the bong for herself.

"Work, he’s not home until late," he answered a bit sadly.

"At least I won’t have to hear animal noises all evening." He probably would have hit her if she hadn’t been handling his favorite glass position. After only coughing a little and placing the bong back on the table Ymir flicked on their tv. "Anything happen with you today?"

"Uh…this?" Ymir snorted

"Figures."

"What about you?"

"Oh, just made myself look like a fucking creep to this really cute blond girl in one of my classes." Reiner clicked his tongue.

"What have I told you about looking up girl’s skirts?" Ymir ribbed him with her elbow.

"I didn’t look up anyone’s fucking skirt. I saw her at the café and she caught me staring. Then the same thing happened in my first class. She must think I’m some kind of weirdo." Ymir put her head in her hands again.

"Why, because she caught you looking at her twice? I doubt she even thought about it. I wouldn’t have." Ymir made an exasperated sigh into her palms before reaching for the bong again

-October-

"Hello?" Ymir answered her vibrating cell that had Bertholdt’s name flashing on it.

"Can you buy a few bags of ice on your way out of work?"

"What? I’d have to carry them home. You have a car.

"Please? Reiner and I are busy setting up and getting our costumes together and it’s almost eight." Ymir scoffed.

"Fine, but you owe me." Ymir obliged the request after she clocked out. SHe pulled her coat a little closer when she stepped outside and walked home at a quick pace with the ice in her hands. When she got home she set the ice in the kitchen and saw Bert helping a shirtless Reiner wrap boxing tape around his hands. Bertholdt was already wearing his scarecrow outfit, shedding straw every once in a while.

"What happened to getting boxing gloves?" Reiner looked up at her voice.

"How would I hold my beer?" Ymir rolled her eyes and went to her room to change. She was dressing as a devil for their Halloween party and only had to change into a long-sleeved black shirt and put on a cape, horns, and a tail. She came into the living room to see the boyfriends dumping ice into the metal tub already containing a keg.

"How many people are coming?" Bert moved past her to get cups to put out and said,

"Um, Sasha and her boyfriend. Then Eren and Armin and anyone they invite I guess. Oh yeah, those guys from my journalism class too, Jean and Marco." Ymir nodded at the information. She followed Bert into the kitchen to grab chips to set out. A quick excited knock sounded from the door not long after. Ymir went to the door. She opened it to see Sasha dressed as that girl from The Hunger Games and her boyfriend Connie. He was wearing glasses and a fake goatee.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"Walter White." answered Connie. Ymir shrugged and moved aside so they could come in Sasha turned to Ymir as Connie went straight for the keg.

"Anyone else here yet?"

"Nope, but we’re expecting a few more. DId you bring your ipod?" Sasha nodded and directed herself toward the sound system in the corner of the living room. Jean and Marco showed up next and made a beeline for Bertholdt, not knowing anyone else. Marco was in a very impressive zombie costume and Jean in a much less impressive cowboy outfit, which he insisted was ‘Rick Grimes’ or something. Ymir had finally got a beer in her hand when Eren (in skeleton makeup) showed up with a girl she’d never seen before dressed in a mock military uniform.

"This is my sister Mikasa, she moved here at the beginning of the semester. Is Armin here yet?"

"No, not yet." After letting them in she decided she was done being the one who would open the door and started hanging out by the keg and chatting with Sasha and Connie.

"We should play beerpong!" Connie suggested with excitement.

"Man, we ain’t got he space for that." Ymir replied.

"What about the backyard?" She laughed,

"Oh man, talk about bad ideas, our neighbors hate us enough already. But I was thinking about starting up a bonfire once it’s late enough." Sasha looked excited at the prospect.

"Marshmallows!?"

"If you brought some.." Sasha pulled a bag out of seemingly nowhere. "Of course you did…"

—-

Ymir had already finished three beers when the door sounded one last time. Reiner opened the door to let in Armin and a guest of his. Ymir just happened to glance over and choked on her beer, turning her body away quickly. Sasha noticed.

"What’s wrong?"

"It’s her! That blond girl from my English class!"

"Woah, really?" Sasha looked around until she spotted her. "She adorable, I don’t blame you for having a crush on her!" Ymir grunted and blushed. Connie looked between the two girls.

"You should talk to her, Ymir."

"Oh my god, I can’t do that!"

"Why not? What’s the worst that could happen? That she’d talk back?" Ymir made a strangled noise. Sasha grabbed her sleeve and turned her around.

"Just say hi, stop acting like a middle schooler." She gave her friend an encouraging push. Ymir took a deep breath and walked toward her. She was dressed as Fionna from Adventure Time in a dangerously short skirt, which didn’t do any favors for Ymir.

"Um, hey." She tried. The girl turned her crystal blue eyes toward Ymir. Her face lit up.

"Oh, hi! You’re in my English class. My name’s Christa, Armin invited me." She held out her hand and Ymir took it to shake.

"Ymir…do you want a drink? I can get you one." Christa nodded, making the ears on her hate flap comically. Once it had been poured from the tap Ymir handed Christa a cup of beer. "So uh…how do you know Armin?"

"He’s in my physics class." Ymir raised her brows.

"Wow, smarty pants, huh? Is that your major?"

"Oh, no. I’m a music major, concert violin."

"Man, that’s impressive. Any good?" Christa’s smile faltered a little.

"I was the best in my high school but this is a totally different world. Pretty intimidating. What’s your major?"

"History, never had much patience for anything else. Mythology specifically."

"That’s pretty cool. Armin said you were kind of a partier, but you have to know a lot of stuff for history."

"Yeah, uh…Armin told you about me?" Christa’s cheeks gained a red tint.

"Sort of, I asked him about you since I’d seen you talking to him before."

"I…uh…oh." Ymir shuffled her feet a bit then cleared her throat. "I was gonna light a bon fire in the back, do you wanna come?" Christa’s face brightened again.

"Yeah!" As they walked together toward the back door Ymir saw Sasha give her a thumbs up, in return she gave her the middle finger.

Once outside they walked toward the makeshift fire pit that had a trash can full of newspapers and a pile of chopped wood next to it. Ymir gathered a few logs and arranged them in a teepee. Then she grabbed a newspaper and ripped it up to use as kindling.

"Do you wanna light it?" Ymir offered her lucky zippo to the blond.

"Sure, just a second." Christa leaned over the fire and Ymir got a spectacular view of her ass, Christa’s skirt being so short she could even see the white of panties. Ymir choked on air and forced herself to tear her eyes away from the wonderful sight. Christa turned around and almost too innocently said,

"You okay?"

"I’m fine!" Ymir said to quickly. "I’m fine, you’re fine, I-I mean, you’re doing fine." She looked away when Christa went back to the fire, it was too risky to indulge herself. Finally bigger flames started to lick the logs and Christa turned around to face Ymir, who was looking at the sky.

"I did it! What are you looking at?" Ymir was ready this time. Without missing a beat she said,

"The stars." Christa looked up with her. It was a clear night but they lived in a college town so only the brightest stars could be seen. "Y’know," Ymir commented, looking back to Christa, "constellations have different stories and names behind them and it differs from culture to culture, sometimes contributing to or from mythology." Christa met her eyes.

"I don’t even know some of the constellation’s names." Ymir shrugged.

"That’s okay, you can’t really see them in town. There’s a spot halfway between here and a small town twenty miles away where you can see them perfectly."

"I’d love to go there someday…" Ymir was at a loss for words and couldn’t tear her eyes away from Christa’s. Before either could speak again the back door slammed open to reveal most of the party goers being led by Sasha with her bag of marshmallows. Ymir couldn’t help feeling cheated of a moment.

-December-

Christa and Ymir had exchanged numbers at the Halloween party because as Ymir had put it,

"We’re in the same class and uh…stuff. Maybe we could help each other out sometime." They had started sitting next to each other in English class, exchanging jokes and companionable glances. It was nearing the middle of the month when they both stepped out into the softly falling snow. Ymir let up a cigarette as they began their walk to the union for lunch.

"Those are bad for you." Christa quipped.

"So you tell me every day, squirt." Ymir ruffled the smaller girl’s hair and took a nice long drag. After blowing out the smoke she threw her friend a charming grin and Christa’s pout turned into a smile. Entering the student union they passed a stressed looking Marco carrying a stack of books with Jean in tow.

"Do you think they’ll have sushi today?" asked Christa.

"Maybe, I just want a burger." To Christa’s delight there were plenty of sushi packs left and they sat down in a corner table.

"Do you know what you’re going to do for the poetry assignment?" asked the blond after a few moments of silent eating.

"Uh…no, I hadn’t thought about it yet. Do you already have an idea?"

"Hmm…maybe. I’m not sure it’s what I"ll do. Um…I wanted to ask you something actually."

"Go ahead." Ymir said around a mouthful of food.

"Well, my next orchestra concert in coming up and I was wondering if you were free or you’d wanna come or something." Christa’s words trailed off the further into the sentence she got. Ymir swallowed her food.

"Oh…uh, what night is it?"

"Friday…do you have work at the grocery store that night?"

"Until six, what time does it start?"

"Six, but you can be a little late I’d just…" Ymir looked at her quizzically when she didn’t continue. Christa took a deep breath. "I’d just really like it if you were there." Ymir felt a tug in her heart and might have blushed, she wasn’t sure.

"Yeah, I’ll make sure to be there…"

—-

Friday night had rolled around and Ymir was dealing with a particularly stupid customer at the register, watching the time like a hawk.

"Have a great day!" She said as the customer followed the bag carrier out to the parking lot and out of hearing range. "Asshat…"

It was now exactly six o’clock and Ymir locked eyes with her relief coming her way from the break/locker room. The moment her co-worker got behind the register she made a dash for the break room, removing her hat and grabbing her stuff. In her hurry she almost forgot to clock out. She pulled on her coat after she was already outside. Sliding her bag on her back she started running down the snowy sidewalk, almost slipping a few times in her haste. She wasn’t going to miss another minute of Christa’s concert more than she had to. She hadn’t even taken the care to try changing out of her uniform.

After cutting her normally thirty minute walk to campus to twenty she quietly entered the auditorium where the concert was taking place. They were already playing so she tried to find a seat without making too much noise. She spotted Christa four chairs down from the concert master and watched her the whole time, enjoying seeing her face change with the emotions of the piece. When the song ended, or so she thought, she started clapping animatedly, but stopped when she noticed no one else clapped and got a look from the conductor. She sunk into her seat sheepishly but saw Christa beaming in her direction. For the rest of the concert she waited for the rest of the audience to applaud before she dared to. When she was positive that the concert was over she stood when she applauded even though only a few other people in the crowd joined her. This time she couldn’t have given any less of a damn. She waited next to the door to the outside for Christa. After a short time she saw her moving with the crowd in her direction with violin case in hand. Ymir waved her arms a little to get her attention. When Christa saw her she smiled so wide it could have split her face.

"That was great! You were great."

"Thank you, I"m so glad you made it." They started their way outside.

"I really liked that first one." Christa giggled.

"I could tell by the way you clapped before it was over."

"It sounded like it was over…"

"That’s because the piece had more than one movement."

"Whatever, you were great. What are you doing now?" Christa bit her lip and looked like she was thinking about something.

"No plans yet…and it’s the weekend now. Do you have work tomorrow?"

"No…I have a bottle of whisky and some shitty movies if you’re interested." Christa made a display of pretending to think about it, exaggerating tapping her chin with her finger.

"Hmm, I guess that sounds good. Are you gonna be there?" Ymir shrugged, grinning.

"I guess I could make an appearance."

"Oh, well in that case I think I’ll go." Ymir straightened up, putting a hand on her chest and, in a bad English accent, said,

"Shall we be off the, milady?" She held out her elbow and Christa hooked her arm around it.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, you are such a charmer."

—-

They arrived at Ymir’s house and Ymir left Christa in the living room so she could change out of her uniform. She returned with the promised whisky and two shot glasses.

"Oh, Ymir, I"m not very good with shots," Christa protested. Her friend started pouring the liquor into both glasses anyway.

"You can just sip it, that’s what Armin does." Ymir picked up her glass and shot it down no problem and slammed it down on the table, smiling at Christa.

—-

They were a few drinks in by the time the first movie ended.

"You mind if I smoke a cigarette outside real quick?"

"Oh, that’s fine, I’ll stand out there with you if you want."

"S’fine with me." Ymir could tell she was not the most sober at this point but Christa was pretty much keeping up with her.

"Brr…it’s getting cold." Commented Christa rubbing her arms.

"Yeah…do you uh…want my-" Christa moved until she was against Ymir’s side and even snuggled a bit into her. The taller girls heart started beating much faster.

"This is fine, much better."

"Oh…okay." Ymir smiled to herself. They went inside when the cigarette was finished and Ymir tripped over her own feet and fell into Christa, sending them both toppling on the couch. Ymir ended up on top of her and their faces were inches apart. Her skin felt like it was on fire, especially her face. She wasn’t sure if she or Christa were the one that moved but suddenly their lips were against each other. Ymir’s brain functions fizzled out and she couldn’t stop herself from moving her lips and she could have sworn Christa was reciprocating but she didn’t have time to figure it out because Reiner loudly stumbled through the door with Bert at his heels looking concerned. Reiner noticed the scene on the couch.

"Woooah, gettin’ it oon!" he slurred drunkenly and the girls pulled apart like they were burned.

"Baby, please, lets just go to bed," pleaded Bert, looking at his friends apologetically. He started pulling his boyfriend back to their room.

"I knew it, fuckin’ knew it." He hooted one last time before getting pulled away. Ymir was crimson at this point.

"Jesus, I’m so sorry. I just..oh my god, I can take you home or uh…you can just leave if you want." Ymir had gotten to her feet looking anywhere but at Christa.

"Ymir, please, calm down. It’s really okay. Seriously. Sit down for a second." She obliged, still looking away. "I’ve actually been meaning to ask you something for a while now…" Ymir put her head in her hands and muffled out,

"What?" Christa inhaled slowly.

"Do you wanna get coffee or dinner or a movie or uh..y’know. A date, do you wanna go on a date with me?" Ymir finally looked at her anxious face disbelieving.

"Say that again?" Christa bit her lower lip, nervous.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Can uh…can you ask me that one more time when you’re sober?" Christa looked worried.

"Is that a no?"

"No! I mean yes I want to do that but please, I want to know you really meant it. Ask me in the morning." The blond smiled coyly.

"Yeah, I will. Count on it."

—-

"So, are you going home for Christmas?" The new couple were leaving the movie theater after their second official date. Ymir slid her fingers between Christa’s on their way to Bert’s car, which he so kindly let them borrow.

"Yeah, but only for two days, Christmas Eve and Christmas day, you?" asked Christa.

"Nah, my folks aren’t very fond of me. Just gonna stay here in town. I’m probably just going to smoke a joint and watch tv…"

"Oh, I’m sorry. You gonna be okay?" Ymir shrugged.

"It’s whatever, same as every year."

"We should do something for Christmas, not on the actual day but when I get back." The taller girl smiled warmly.

"I"d like that. Do you want to exchange gifts?"

"Yeah! That would be nice." They kissed before parting to get in the car.

"So, what do you say to some hot cider by that bon fire?" asked Ymir as she fired up the car.

"Oh, that sounds beyond lovely. You have to keep me warm though." Keeping her eyes on the road Ymir put her hand on Christa’s knee.

"You got it."

—-

They entered Ymir’s house and stomped the snow from their shoes, Ymir throwing Bert his keys where he sat alone on the couch.

"Why don’t you guys ever got to Christa’s?" he asked.

"My dormmate isn’t the nicest person…"

"More like a homophobic cunt. Uugh! Christa! What the fuck?" Christa had elbowed Ymir.

"Don’t call her that." Christa walked away to grab mugs from the kitchen. Ymir turned toward Bert and silently mouthed ‘cunt’ before following her girlfriend.

"Hey, if you get the cider warmed up I’ll start the fire."

"Deal." Ymir got to working on the fire and decided to spark the joint she’d had in her inner coat pocket all day. After puffing on it a few times she hummed while watching the fire grow. Christa came out the back door carrying two steaming mugs, Ymir turning around at the sound of the door.

"Oh, hey, let me get a blanket, wait right here." She put out the joint with her thumb and forefinger. She ran into the house and grabbed the blanket from her bed and trotted back outside. She wrapped it around Christa’s shoulders before getting in it herself. "Nice and cozy, huh?"

"Mmhmm." Christa agreed. They sat down on the home-made wooden plank bench set up near the fire. They silently sipped at their cider while watching the flames. Ymir leaned down to steal a kiss but Christa followed her lips when she broke it. Chuckling Ymir connected their lips again and soon the kiss was open-mouthed. When they parted Ymir couldn’t stop grinning. Christa smiled coyly and blushed.

"Y’know," started the blond, "when I first saw you I thought you were so cool and uh.." she cleared her throat, "attractive."

"Really? You mean when you caught me looking at you?"

"Yeah…"

"I didn’t think you’d like me back in a million years, too cute to be gay." Christa put her hand on Ymir’s knee.

"What’s that they say about books and covers?" Ymir lay he hand over Christa’s interlacing their fingers. They shared a warm smile before Ymir got up to put more logs on the fire.

-Christmas Day-

Ymir woke that morning to the sound of a text message. She grunted a little as she rolled over to read it. It was from Armin.

:Hey, Christa told me you don’t have any plans today. Do you want to join Eren and Mikasa and I? We’d be happy to have you.:

Ymir texted him back,

:Yeah, that would actually be really nice. Do I need to bring anything?:

She started pulling her clothes on when she received a reply.

:No need, come over when you’re ready.:

Ymir was already halfway to her friends house when she received another text and she grinning when she saw it was from Christa.

:Merry Christmas! 3:

She tapped her screen with her thumbs

:You too! I miss you already. Thank you for setting me up with plans today.:

—-

She arrived at her destination at the same time a car she didn’t recognize pulled into the driveway behind Eren’s truck. A girl only just a little taller than Christa stepped out. She wore a white hoody and had her blond hair in a bun. Ymir deliberated as she saw the woman go toward the front door, but then she confidently followed her. They looked at each other awkwardly before Ymir knocked on the door. Armin answered it wearing a bright red Christmas sweater.

"Oh, hey…do you guys know each other?" The girls exchanged glances and Ymir supplied

"No, we got here at the same time." Armin moved aside so they could step in. It was then that Ymir noticed the blond girl had a present in her hands.

"Ymir, this is Annie, Mikasa’s girlfriend. Annie, Ymir is a friend of mine and Eren’s, she didn’t have plans for today." They nodded in each others direction before Annie wordlessly walked further into the house.

"Real chatter box, that one."

"Ha, yeah, she doesn’t say much. We’re going to be sitting down to lunch soon so you can just go to the living room for now." Ymir obliged and entered the room to see Mikasa kissing Annie on the cheek while accepting her gift.

"I’ll open it when we’re alone, okay?" Annie blushed and nodded mutely.

"So, are you both students? Haven’t seen you around campus."

"I am," Mikasa answered, "Annie sort of is, she’s still in the middle of a medical degree but she already works at the hospital." Ymir nodded.

"So, you’re Eren’s sister?"

"Not by blood, his family adopted me when I lost my parents."

"Oh…uh, sorry."

"Don’t worry about it, you didn’t know." At this moment Eren entered the living room.

"Lunch is ready!" They migrated to the dining room and sat down at a plain but nicely set table with a smoked ham in the center. Mikasa helped her brother get the rest of the food from the kitchen while Armin opened a bottle of wine.

"Do you two want wine? We have red and white."

"Red please." said Ymir.

"Annie?"

"I’ll have white." He accommodated them both as the sibling set out rolls and other sides before joining everyone else at the table.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!’ exclaimed Eren in his usual boisterous way.

"Merry Christmas." echoed everyone else. After a short period of silence where the party helped themselves to the food and had their first bites Ymir spoke up.

"Hey, I just really want to thank you guys for inviting me today, it was really kind." Armin replied,

"No problem at all, when Christa told me you’d be alone today I insisted on inviting you." Eren swallowed the food in his mouth.

"How are you guys doing, anyway?"

"Good," she smiled, "really good, actually. We’re going to exchange gifts when she gets back tomorrow. She went to her mom’s"

-December 26th-

Ymir couldn’t stop herself from constantly looking out the window and checking her phone. Christa was due back any minute and she had asked her mom to drop her off at Ymir’s house. It seemed stupid that she missed her so much, she had seen her three days ago, but it was what it was. Her phone pinged and she eagerly opened the text from Christa.

:Almost there!:

The brunette’s heart fluttered in anticipation. She soon spotted a car pulling up in front of her house and she contained herself enough to play it cool and wait for Christa to come to the door. Soon enough there was a knock, Ymir answered it to see Christa in winter gear and looking truly adorable. She held nothing but a present and her mom had already left.

"Where’s your luggage?" Ymir asked pulling her inside and away from the cold.

"I already dropped it off at my dorm." They embraced tightly, Ymir taking the opportunity to smell Christa’s shampoo and natural scent, which she loved. They separated only to come back together for a kiss, long and loving.

"God, I missed you."

"Well, I’m back now." They beamed at each other.

"Lets go to my room, the boys are gonna be back soon and I don’t need Reiner being obnoxious while I’m trying to be romantic." Christa nodded in agreement. They went to Ymir’s room which Christa was surprised to find clean, since it had been a disaster the other times she’d been in there. Ymir grabbed her present to Christa from under her bed and sat down, patting the spot next to her. Once Christa had sat down Ymir presented her gift. Christa opened it to find an attachable neck rest for her violin.

"Oh wow! I’ve been needing one of these, thank you!" She happily kissed Ymir who grinned into it.

"I remember you complaining about your neck hurting." Christa bashfully handed over her present. Ymir ripped off the wrapping unceremoniously and ogled at what she found. It was a beautiful hard back copy of The Odyssey with glossy color illustrations.

"I…Christa this is amazing. I just…thank you so much."

"I knew you’d love it." Ymir gently grabbed the back of her girlfriend’s head.

"Come here, you.." she mumbled before kissing her sweetly. She pulled away but, as she so often did, Christa followed her lips and unbalanced Ymir with another kiss, knocking her on to her back with Christa on top of her. Her hands gravitated toward Christa’s hips as the kiss deepened and, without any real thought, moved them to hold her ass firmly. Christa made an approving noise and spread her legs just enough so that one of Ymir’s was between them and she ground down gently. Ymir pulled back, face ablaze, to see Christa’s hooded eyes. She sat them up right and facing each other. "Are you sure about this? We haven’t…" Christa nodded her head, looking shy now that they had parted. "Okay…"

Ymir leaned forward and started kissing the blond gently and savored the sweetness that Christa reciprocated with. The brunette raised her hands to cup Christa’s face, stroking her right thumb along the girl’s cheek. Christa responded by making the kiss open-mouthed and sighing into it. She steadied herself by grabbing Ymir’s shoulders, the other girl countering by grasping the blond’s waist with her left hand and pulling her up on her lap, taking pleasure in the curve of her hip. Christa decided then to remove Ymir’s hair clip, breaking the kiss to set it aside, then greedily diving back to her girlfriend’s mouth, arching so their breasts pressed against each other. Christa let out a soft moan at the sensation which made Ymir break the kiss this time and look at her.

"What’s wrong?" asked Christa

"I really want to hear you do that again.” Ymir said very seriously. There was a beat where Christa felt a blush coming on before giggling coquettishly and being pounced on. Ymir nudged Christa’s jaw with her nose and the smaller girl lifted her head at an angle to give Ymir what she wanted. A hot trail was licked up Christa’s neck then retraced with warm kisses. Tentative hands roamed her stomach before capturing her breasts over her clothes. An experimental squeeze elicited another moan from Christa, to Ymir’s delight. “Can I take off your sweater?” Christa pulled on Ymir’s button down and said,

"Only if…" Ymir needed no further encouragement, she sat up and unbuttoned the first three buttons on her shirt before pulling it swiftly over her head, running a hand through her now mussed hair before slipping her fingers under Christa’s sweater to sample the warm skin beneath. Christa in turn took the opportunity to also unhook Ymir’s bra, a bit to the other girl’s surprise.

"Now that’s just unfair…" Ymir mumbled with good humor, pulling back again to remove her bra the rest of the way.

"I don’t know," Christa drawled playfully, "it’s working pretty well for me…" The blond now let her hands wander over firm abs and small but attractive breasts, Ymir now sitting up and straddling her girlfriend.

"Mmm…but I really do think it’s your turn." Christa rolled her eyes but obediently raised her torso a bit so she could pull off the offending fabric for Ymir. The brunette grinned as she glued her eyes to Christa’s chest. After Christa had layed back down the taller of them leaned down to unclasp the remaining clothing and pressed her face eagerly between the generous mounds throughout the duration of the process. Once the bra was removed she changed her attention to one of Christa’s hardened nipples; biting, licking, and sucking. The blond keened and mixed her fingers with brown hair, digging her fingers into Ymir’s scalp. All the while Ymir couldn’t restrain her wandering hands, one eventually catching Christa’s other nipple and rolling and pinching it intermittently. After a short time of this Ymir put her fingers at the hem of Christa’s jeans, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping them, waiting for Christa to protest at any moment, but nothing of the sort happened. In fact, once Ymir was shimmying the jeans down creamy white thighs, Christa involuntarily bucked her hips once. Ymir hummed low in approval. Once those were disposed of she hooked her fingers around the dainty waistband of Christa’s panties, moving down so her face was right over them.

"Christa…" she spoke up questioningly, making eye contact. Christa nodded mutely and sent her girlfriend back to the task at hand. Once the underwear had been pulled down enough to display that which they protected Ymir moaned from the sight and the smell of the groomed area. She kissed the lips, earning another buck from Christa that gave her encouragement she was in no short supply of. She traced the opening with her tongue and felt delicious wetness as it parted with very little effort.

Ymir happily bent to the task and explored slick folds blindly to let Christa get used to the sensation and warmed up for that which followed. Christa was humming and sighing for the experience until Ymir’s tongue found purchase, a small, tight, swollen bud she purposefully avoided until then. Flattening out her tongue she licked slowly and sighs suddenly turned into surprised moans, louder than all the rest. After a time of this Ymir put her lips around the nub and began sucking along with small flicks. Christa positively mewled, bucked and moaning freely and frantically. Ymir drew her mouth away suddenly to a dismayed protest but simply raised one of Christa’s legs and repositioned herself before resuming vigorously and soon adding her fingers, two of which sunk easily into Christa’s core to the knuckle, curling and pumping. The moans got lower and dripped with need. In desperation Christa grabbed one of her own breasts and squeezed it, throwing her head back, completely lost to the world. At last the urgency peaked and nothing made sense, every nerve firing in fantastic waves of pleasure. Ymir matched her thrusting hips with long pressured licks until her muscles relaxed and she let out a long sigh.

Ymir groaned low and lazy and she drew back, licking her lips and giving the same treatment to her withdrawn fingers a moment later, raking her eyes over Christa’s naked body. The brunette drew herself over her new lover’s body, laying down gently and gifting Christa’s neck with soft kisses, waiting for her to recover.

"God, Ymir just…god." She finally said once Ymir started nibbling at her ear lobe. She pulled her closer and started a deep and slow kiss, tasting herself mixed in with Ymir’s familiar flavor. Soon enough Ymir was grinding on Christa’s leg, leaving a wet patch. Christa’s fatigue from her climax was receding the more insistent Ymir was and soon slid her hand between the girl’s thighs, bringing her between her legs instead of sitting on top of one. She swirled her middle finder around the ring of Ymir’s entrance, wetting it, before slowly ascending to her nub. She pressed on and circled it, taking glee in Ymir’s intake of breath and groans. She was already so wet and worked up there was no use in drawing it out, so she copied Ymir’s earlier action and sunk her fingers deep inside, pumping a few times before finding that oh so sensitive spot earning a moan that started off with a grunt and she drove into it as fast as she could, pressing the heel of her palm back to swollen bud of nerves. Ymir actively bucked and grounded down, only making a few noises but soon she took in a harsh breath and moved faster and more desperately, riding Christa’s fingers eagerly until she burst, making unintelligible noises and soon after falling down to Christa’s side, spent. They held each other in silence for a few moments, nuzzling one another and kissing here and there smiling at each other and stroking one another’s faces.

"Y’know Christa, I think that’s the best Christmas present I’ve ever had."

"I can’t say I disagree with you." Ymir sat up and narrowed her eyes to look through the blinds of her window.

"Huh, it started snowing again. I was gonna suggest getting something to eat but it’s going pretty hard."

"That’s okay," Christa replied, also sitting up and bringing the blanket with her, wrapping it around both of them before embracing Ymir. "I have no where else I’d rather be."


End file.
